


a Ghost of a Touch

by w_illows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, i made this to make my friend cry, set from s5 after keith leaves for the bom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_illows/pseuds/w_illows
Summary: it’s been over a month since keith left for the blade, over a month since lance has heard from or seen keith. he isn’t dealing with it too well





	a Ghost of a Touch

it’s been just over a month since keith left for the blade, although it feels much longer than that.

a month without any updates, video chats, or since lance has seen keith.

for lance keith left when he needed him the most. throughout the past week lance has been unintentionally distancing himself from the team, as his worrying about keith increases. but tonight was one of the worst nights.

lance sat on the edge of his bed with his face hidden in his hands and arms resting on his knees. he knows he shouldn’t be doing this but he can’t help it, he can’t stop himself from thinking about the worst case scenarios that would be causing keith not to contact them. the more he thinks about them the faster he can feel his heartbeat.

it isn’t long before it gets to be too much for him, everything starts to rush back in a wave of emotions. guilt forms in his chest as the reality of him distancing himself from the team gets thrown back in his face.

“i’m sorry, please-“ lance chokes out between breaths, “please make it stop, i can’t take it anymore.” 

a knock on the door breaks him from his trance. he lifts his head from his hands and looks to the door, “leave me alone, im fine pidge.” 

pidge had been trying to talk to lance recently, she was the only one who noticed something was off.

a few seconds later the door beeps as it slides open.

“pidge seriously i don’t wanna talk to anyone” lance shouts as he makes eye contact with-not pidge.

“keith?” he speaks softly.

“is this a bad time?” keith replies, a smirk on his face as he leans against the door frame.

this isn’t real there’s no way it could be real, lance thinks as he stares at keith. without another thought lance pushes off the bed and runs to keith, enveloping him in a hug.

“keith! it’s really you” lance laughs. he feels keith's arm wrap around his back, “when did you get back? why didn’t you tell us you were coming? are you okay? what happened? do the others know you’re here?-“

“woah lance another question and you’ll short circuit” keith chuckles as they pull away from the hug, but still standing close together.

“we should tell the others you’ll here, i know shiro will be relieved you’re alive and not dead” lance smiles happily.

“maybe later, i wanted to talk to you first” keith replies.

lance questions him for a moment before brushing it off and returning to his spot on his bed.

“so” lance speaks quietly, “why’d you come back?”

“i thought i should give everyone a update, and i wanted to see how you were holding up” keith leans back against the door frame, his arms folded neatly across his chest.

lance nods his head slowly, fumbling with his hands in his lap.

keith watches lance before he leans up off the door and walks over to lance, standing just a few feet away from him, “is something bothering you?”

“i don’t know man, i’ve noticed i’m getting really distant from the team lately” lance sighs as he runs his hand through his hair.

“why do you think you did that?” keith asks, taking a few steps forward as he sits down beside lance, neither of them looking at each other.

“i think i did it because i missed you” lances voice is so quiet he doesn’t think keith heard him, “without you i’m just the third wheel in everything. allura has shiro and coran, pidge and hunk have each other, and me? i have no one.”

lances head is hung low, his shoulders dropping so far towards the ground. suddenly he feels a warmth on his shoulder, his breath hitching in his throat at the sudden touch.

“you have me” keith smiles warmly at lance, squeezing his shoulder. suddenly lance feels okay, like all of his worries have disappeared.

lance doesn’t remember starting to cry. he reaches his arms around keiths neck as a strangled laugh escapes his throat.

keiths arms slink around lances, leaning his head against lances.

lance feels warm inside, like everything will be okay again. his eyes open suddenly to an empty room, the warmth from keith gone.

no.

it was real, it had to be real, i felt him he was here.

but keith was never there, lance had created the entire conversation in his head. another looming reminder about how far he was gone, and how much father he was going to go.

tears began to fall faster from lances eyes. grabbing at his shirt as he fell onto his side, curling himself into a ball.

the only thing left in his room were the sound of his sobs bouncing off the walls, and the coldness that keith left in lances heart.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short it’s like 2 am and i really wanted to write this and get it up. also i didn’t proof read this so feel free to point out spelling errors, i’ll probably go over it in the morning.


End file.
